Dabney Stuart
Walker Dabney Stuart III (born November 4, 1937) is an American poet and academic. Life Stuart was born in Richmond, Virginia, the son of Martha (von Schilling) and Walker Dabney Stuart, Jr., a hardware wholesaler. He began writing poetry in summer camp as a teenager. He earned a B.A. in English from Davidson College, North Carolina,in 1960, and an M.A. in English from Harvard University in 1962. Stalling, Mary Bartram, "Dabney Stuart (1937– )," Encyclopedia Virginia. Web, Jan. 13, 2019. In 1965 he began teaching at Washington and Lee University, where he remained until his retirement. He was the poetry and review editor of the university English department's literary magazine, Shenandoah, from 1966 until 1976, and chief editor of Shenandoah from 1988 until 1995. He published 19 books. His work also appeared in Poetry, Shenandoah, Southern Review, ''and Yale Review''. He married Sandra Westcott on January 20, 1983. The couple had 3 children: Martha, Nathan vonSchilling, and Darren Wynne. Recognition His 1987 collection, Don't Look Back, was nominated for the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry. Awards *Dylan Thomas Prize Poetry Society of America, 1965 *Governor's award, State of Virginia, 1979, Library. *Virginia Poetry award, 2006 *National Education Association literature fellow, 1975, 1982 *Guggenheim fellow, 1987-1988 *Individual Artist fellow, Virginia Commission for Arts, 1995 *Resident fellow, Rockefeller Study & Conference Center, Bellagio, Italy, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Prabook.Dabney Stuart, Prabook. Web, Jan. 13, 2019. Publications Poetry *''The Diving Bell''. New York: Knopf, 1966. *''A Particular Place''. New York: Knopf, 1969. *''Corgi Modern Poets in Focus'' 3 (with others). London: Corgi, 1971.Dabney Stuart, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 9. 2012. *''The Other Hand: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1974. *''Round and Round: A triptych''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1977. *''Rockbridge Poems''. Emory, VA: Iron Mountain Press, 1981. *''Groundwork''. Winston-Salem, NC: Palaemon Press, 1982. *''Common Ground: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1982. *''Don't Look Back: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1987. *''Narcissus Dreaming: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1990. *''Light Years: New and selected poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1994. *''Second Sight: Poems for paintings by Carroll Cloar'' (with art by Cloar). Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1996. *''Long Gone: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1996. *''Generals''. Richmond, VA: David M. Clinger, 1998. *''Strains of the Old Man'' (illustrated by Jonathan VanDyke). Abingdon, VA: Sow's Ear Press, 1999. *''Settlers: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1999. *''The Man who Loves Cézanne: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2003. *''Family Preserve: Poems''. Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 2005. *''Tables: Poems''. Montrose, CO: Pinyon, 2009. *''Time's Body: New and selected poems, 1994-2014''. Montrose, CO: Pinyon, 2014. Short fiction *''Sweet Lucy Wine: Stories''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1992. *''The Way to Cobbs Creek: Stories''. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1997. *''No Visible Means of Support: Stories''. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 2001. Non-fiction *''Nabokov: The dimensions of parody'' Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1978. Juvenile *''Friends of Yours, Friends of Mine'' (poems for children). Richmond, VA: Rainmaker Press, 1974. *''Open the Gates: Poems for young readers'' (illustrated by Susan Elizabeth Elliott). Montrose, CO: Pinyon, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dabney Stuart, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 2, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Dabney Stuart b. 1937 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Dabney Stuart at Amazon.com ;About *Dabney Stuart (1937-) at the Virgina Encyclopedia *Dabney Stuard at Prabook *"Dabney Stuart", Southern writers: a new biographical dictionary, Editors Joseph M. Flora, Amber Vogel, Bryan Albin Giemza, LSU Press, 2006, ISBN 978-0-8071-3123-7 *A Dialogue with Dabney Stuart at Virginia Libraries, 2002 Category:American poets Category:1937 births Category:People from Richmond, Virginia Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Davidson College alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Washington and Lee University faculty Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics